


Carola's Culinary Capers

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2019 [3]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Donuts, Food, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Accidentally frying doughnuts in cod-liver oil turned out to be a good thing for Carola's future career.





	Carola's Culinary Capers

It had certainly caused a minor sensation at school when the Lower Fifth fried doughnuts in cod-liver oil. Mary-Lou had upset her chair in her haste to leave room after biting into the nicely browned and sugared treats, remembered Carola, while Tom had spat out her mouthful, right at the dining table, complaining most slangily in typical Tom-fashion about the beastly taste.

She'd endured a round of teasing afterwards when she'd confessed to taking the bottle of oil from Matron's room that had been used to fry the doughnuts without properly identifying it; the label had been too oily for her to read and she'd thought from the yellowish colour it must have been olive oil. Meanwhile, the whole form had attributed the fishy smell to the fact they'd fried fish in the first part of the lesson. Later, some of the girls made mention of Cornelia's garlic flavoured apple pies, and assured Carola she'd earned herself a place in the annals of the Chalet School cookery yarns.

Nobody could have anticipated the cookery class disaster would be the inspiration for Carola's Doughnut Delights. At first Carola concentrated on various fruit fillings and brightly coloured icings to tempt her customers. Raspberry jam or lemon curd fillings, pink or chocolate icing toppings, or simple cinnamon sugar coatings often sold out by lunch time. When she daringly combined a sinfully rich chocolate filling with tiny peppermint sweets, candied orange peel, roasted hazelnuts or slivered almonds, her customers demanded she put them all permanently on the menu instead of rotating them on a weekly basis. The _Karen_ , a doughnut filled with a delicious pink creamy mixture, for which Carola refused to divulge the recipe, and sprinkled with pink sugar, proved popular, as did the _Biddy_ , a glorious coffee-flavoured doughnut filled with a feather bed of whipped cream.

It was the reaction to savoury doughnut fillings that surprised her most. _Easy Cheesy_ , she called her first experiment. _Ham-tastic_ came about after one of her regular customers suggested it. It took Carola ten days to perfect the recipe for that one. Both of these varieties soon became available with an optional _Tasty Tommy_ tomato chutney filling, or as a special order, they could be fried in garlic flavoured oil; these were known as the _Corney_.

It was her own namesake, the _Carola's Codfish Supreme_ , she was most proud of. Thankfully not fried in cod-liver oil, but containing a creamy cod-fish filling and coated in crunchy, golden breadcrumbs, it was a popular Friday night offering. 

Who would have thought a cookery class mishap would lead to a culinary career? Carola scratched her head as she pondered on her next new doughnut combination. She should contact the Chalet School and find out whether there had been any new taste sensations provided by latest intake of new girls. Or she could simply buy Josephine M. Bettany's latest book where it was sure to have been utilised by Mrs Maynard.

END


End file.
